


Wrong

by syrupwit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: He had been wrong on all counts.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Lustrous berries brimmed from the creature's cupped palms. Though he was still full from the excellent salmon they'd shared earlier, Henry accepted a portion. The juice stained his fingers, sweet and vibrant.

"Thank you," Henry said, blushing. The creature's eyes crinkled at the corners. The kindness in those grave, gentle features made something warm twist in the pit of his stomach.

If Henry ever got home, he'd never live this down. He had been wrong on all counts. Bigfoot was not only real, eight feet tall, and covered head to toe in surprisingly soft, shaggy hair—he was also _nice_.


End file.
